


A New Companion

by fanficshiddles



Category: Loki - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Angry Loki, Choking, Dog - Freeform, F/M, Flirting, German Shepherd, Loki - Freeform, Loki Feels, Loki finds a dog, NSFW, Potion gone wrong, Smut, Teasing, companion - Freeform, confused Loki is confused, dog turns human, loyal, naked woman, potion, tom hiddleston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-12 02:09:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10479726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficshiddles/pseuds/fanficshiddles
Summary: Loki finds a dog on the streets, he takes her in and looks after her. But then one morning he wakes up to find a naked woman at the bottom of his bed instead of his dog...





	1. Chapter 1

It was cold, _very_ cold. The perfect weather for Loki as he strolled along the streets of New York, through the snow.

He couldn’t wait until he had everyone kneeling down before him. It was only a matter of time. He had to be patient. Just a few more months, and Midgard would belong to him.

He was dragged from his thoughts as he heard whimpering from down an alley. Stopping in his tracks, he turned and made his way towards the sound. He knew it wasn’t the sound of a human, it was definitely an animal.

He was rather surprised to find an injured dog. A beautiful black and tan German shepherd. She was limping along, her paw was clearly broken. Loki felt a little sad for the poor dog, she looked skinny as well and had no collar on.

Loki knew that if she was found by someone else, she would very likely be taken to the dog pound and he dreaded to think what would happen to her if she was taken there. He despised the Midgardians for how most of them treated their animals.

‘Hello there.’ Loki said softly to get the dogs attention as he crouched down.

The dog stopped walking and turned to look at Loki. She looked fearful, her body was shaking as her ears flattened down against her head.

‘I’m not going to hurt you. I want to help.’ Loki said as he put his hand out cautiously for the dog to sniff.

She took a few agonizing steps closer to him and sniffed at his hand. She looked up at him with sad puppy eyes and Loki felt his heart sink for her.

‘I can help your sore paw, I can make it better.’ Loki said softly as he slowly reached out and tickled under her chin.

When the dog started to relax, he was able to stroke over her ears and the top of her head. The dog soon relaxed enough for him to slide his hand down her leg and he gently took hold of her paw. He closed his eyes and concentrated. A green haze surrounded the dogs paw. She was about to pull away and whimpered, when suddenly the dog didn’t move at all. As Loki had removed the pain and healed the broken bone.

To Loki’s surprise, yet delight, the dog moved closer to him and started licking his face. He laughed and patted the dogs head.

‘Ok, ok. How about we see about getting you some food? Hmm?’ he said as he stood up and scratched her ear.

The dog barked excitedly, as if she knew what he was saying.

‘Alright, come on then.’ Loki chuckled and patted his thigh, motioning for her to follow him.

The dog followed along right at his heel as he walked along the street. A few people looked at him oddly, wondering why there was a stray looking dog right by him. But Loki didn’t care.

His time so far on Midgard was lonely. While he had some S.H.I.E.L.D agents under his control, some enemies of the organisation as well, he still didn’t have anyone close to him that he liked very much. And as things were going to take a few months, or longer, to develop, he was happy that he now had a friend.

The German shepherd followed him all the way back to where he was staying. It was a safe house on the suburbs of the city. One of the enemies of S.H.I.E.L.D owned it as a holiday home, so Loki was staying there for a while.

Loki got inside his house and let the dog in too. She was really wary and unsure as she stepped inside. She sniffed around and cautiously wondered through all the rooms to investigate.

When she walked into the kitchen, Loki had put a bowl down of some leftover beef from his dinner the night before. She rushed straight to the bowl and gobbled it all up. She had been starving.

‘I wonder what happened to you.’ Loki said as he stroked along her back, feeling through her soft fur.

She lifted her head up to him and licked his hand. Making him smile.

‘Hmm, what will I call you… How about, Vina?’ Loki said after pondering for a moment.

The dog yipped happily and licked his hand.

‘That’s settled then. Come on, Vina. You must be cold, I’ll put the fire on for you.’ Loki motioned for her to follow him through to the living room.

With a flick of his wrist he had the fire roar to life, startling Vina for a second. She looked to Loki then at the fire, confusion on her face. But she went and lay down on the comfy rug by the fire anyway.

‘It will be nice to have some company for a change. Since I arrived on this godforsaken place, it’s been rather lonely.’ Loki said as he sat down on the chair next to the fire and Vina.

Vina looked up at Loki, her head rested on her paws. Loki wasn’t sure why, but he felt a weird connection with the dog. Even his magic was feeling extra strong and weird since he met her.

He thought perhaps it was just meant to be that they met.

‘If only the mortals were like you and other animals. Then the world wouldn’t be going to shit. When I rule, I will make sure that all humans who hurt or have hurt animals, will get what’s coming to them.’ Loki growled.

He despised those that hurt animals. They were vulnerable creatures, loyal and loving. Especially dogs. None of them deserved to be hurt or abused. They didn’t understand humans and their ways. He had always found an innocence in animals and friendship in them.

Vina sat up and tilted her head to the side as she looked at Loki. Then she walked over and sat by his feet, resting her chin on his lap.

Loki stroked the top of her head as he continued to speak to her. He told her about his past, on Asgard. About his true heritage and what happened with Thor and Odin. He also spoke about his plans to take over Midgard and rule.

He found it nice to speak to someone. Even if Vina couldn’t speak back to him. He found she was a good listener.

He gave her some more food before going to bed. He made a mental note to get some more meat from the butchers tomorrow. He didn’t believe in giving dogs processed dog food. It would be the best meat for Vina, just as he ate.

Loki was getting himself ready for bed when Vina peered into the bedroom nervously. He saw her and patted the bed.

‘It’s alright. You can sleep in here if you want to.’ He said softly to her as he climbed into bed himself.

Vina cautiously walked over to the bed, after sniffing at it for a few seconds, she jumped up and lay down beside Loki. She crawled up closer to him and licked his cheek, her way of thanking him for taking her in.

‘You’re welcome, Vina.’ Loki smiled and gave her a scratch behind the ear, before turning over and switching the lights off.

  
**1 month later**

Loki was woken up by a kick to the face. He was a bit startled as he opened his eyes, but he chuckled at the view he got.

Vina was lying on her back beside him, her head down at the bottom of the bed, legs in the air. She had stretched her back legs out and kicked him by accident in the face as she slept soundly.

Loki shook his head as he rubbed his eyes and sat up to stretch. His movement woke up Vina as she stretched again and rolled over. She looked up at Loki and her tail started wagging as she pounced on top of him and licked his face.

‘Vina! It’s too early for that.’ Loki laughed as he wrestled the big dog off of him.

Vina stood up on the bed and stretched again as Loki got out of bed. He didn’t take long to shower and get ready. Vina was used to his magic tricks by now and wasn’t startled like she had been the first few days.

Loki was already completely smitten with Vina. He loved her company. He found her to be a very intelligent dog. It was like she knew exactly what he was saying all the time. But he liked that.

‘Do you want to go to the beach today?’ Loki asked as he put down her breakfast.

Vina stopped eating for a second to bark excitedly as she wagged her tail.

‘Or would you rather go to the park?’ Loki asked as he sat down at the breakfast bar to eat.

Vina growled lowly and stopped wagging her tail.

‘Well, that’s quite clear where you want to go.’ Loki chuckled and reached down to pat the top of her head as she continued eating.

A few hours later in the day, Loki and Vina were at the beach.

Loki was wearing dark green shorts and a black vest top as well as dark sunglasses. They had found a nice quiet spot down at the bottom end of the beach. 

Loki lay down on the sand and watched as Vina ran straight to the water for a swim. He had quickly learned that she loved the water.

She had been splashing around playing, when two women came over to speak to Loki.

Vina saw them near him and she bolted out of the water and straight over towards them. She jumped between Loki and the women and growled at them, her hackles up and teeth bared as she protected Loki.

Loki always received plenty of attention from women, normally he was able to just dismiss them or intimidate them to leave him alone. But since meeting Vina, he hadn’t needed to. From day one she was very protective over him. He knew that was likely because of her breed.

But he found it odd how she never scared away other animals, unless they were showing signs of aggression towards him. It was just people, more so women. But he thought that she had perhaps been abused by a woman.

‘Woah, get your dam dog under control.’ One of the women said as they backed away quickly.

Loki just smirked as he patted Vina’s back. She calmed down once the women walked away, and she turned to face Loki.

‘You are very protective, aren’t you?’ He chuckled.

Vina yelped happily as she jumped on Loki, her tail wagging as she licked his face.

‘Get off, you big lump!’ Loki laughed as he pushed her off him.

Vina lay down in the sand right next to him, enjoying as he scratched behind her ear.

‘You are without doubt the best thing to happen to me. Especially since coming here. I’ve had pets before, like snakes and birds. But never a dog. You’re the most loyal and loving companion I’ve ever had. Sometimes I wish you were human, so you could speak back to me as well as listen.’ Loki said as he kept scratching behind her ear.

She gave a low barking noise and nuzzled against his hand. Loki moved his hand down and tickled her tummy as she rolled over.

‘It is rather scary how intelligent you are. It’s like you just understand me.’ Loki sighed and lay back down on the sand as he closed his eyes.

Vina let out a sigh as well as she also closed her eyes and enjoyed basking in the sun as it shined down on her fur. Her head resting on his outstretched arm.

Loki had never really opened up to anyone, or anything, before Vina came along. She knew everything about him. His secrets, fears, ambitions and he was able to be himself with her. He was completely vulnerable and open with her. But he found that he didn’t mind it at all.

Later in the day after going back home, Loki took out the grooming brush. Vina hated being brushed so she attempted to run away and hide. But as always, Loki managed to corner her and pin her down.

‘You know you need to be brushed, you’re covered in sand.’ Loki chastised.

Vina put up a struggle and was very vocal with her protesting, but she would never bite him. Loki knew from the first day that she would never bite him. It was a vibe he got from her, that she was loyal to the core.

It did make him laugh with the noises she made as she tried to push his hand away with her paw. But eventually, he managed to brush her.

She sulked with him for an hour, but then was soon back on the sofa cuddling up to him.

She was an affectionate dog and loved being close to him. She even followed him into the bathroom when he would go for a shower. She would lie down by the door and wait patiently for him to finish.

There was even one time when Loki had wrapped the towel around his waist, she had grabbed it and tugged on it hard enough that it fell from his body. They ended up playing tug of war with said towel before Loki gave up and just wondered around the house in the nude.

But nothing could have prepared Loki for what happened one morning.

He had went to bed as usual with Vina. She lay down at the bottom of the bed, across his feet. He said goodnight and turned off the lights.

But in the morning as he woke up and stretched, he could still feel Vina at the bottom of the bed, still sleeping over his feet. When he looked down, his eyes widened and he froze completely.

His dog, Vina, wasn’t there anymore. There was a woman lying across the bottom of the bed… A _naked_ woman.


	2. Chapter 2

Loki was completely stunned at seeing a naked woman at the end of his bed. He didn’t quite know how to react or what to say, or whether to say anything at all.

He must have sat staring at her for a good couple of minutes before she started to stir.

Even as she sat up a bit and stretched, like a dog, Loki still couldn’t quite find the words.

The woman looked up at Loki and smiled, she took a step towards him with her hand but then she noticed said hand and looked, shocked.

She let out a screech as she fell backwards onto her ass. She looked down at her entire body, in complete shock. Her eyes looked up to meet Loki’s, she was like a deer caught in the headlights as Loki just stared back at her.

He couldn’t help it. He was still a man after all and there was a beautiful, naked young woman at the bottom of his bed. So when he felt his cock twitch he wasn’t exactly surprised.

The woman realised that she was naked and Loki was very much staring at her. So she grabbed the blanket and quickly wrapped it around herself. She was shaking with a mix of fear and uncertainty. She didn’t know how Loki was going to react now he knew that she wasn’t actually a dog. She didn’t know what he would think.

Loki still wasn’t entirely sure himself what to think.

‘Vina?’ He asked eventually after finding his voice.

She looked up at him and nodded slowly. She knew who he was, obviously. And how powerful and dangerous he could be. She didn’t want to anger him. She just hoped and prayed that he wouldn’t be pissed off at her for, well, lying to him.

‘What… What is going on?’ Loki asked as he started to come back to his senses more.

He climbed out of bed and his armour materialized on his body. He moved to the bottom of the bed and towered over her. His instincts to protect himself kicked in. He had no idea what her intentions were. Had she pretended to be a dog to get close to him for information? Did she work for someone?

She felt incredibly intimidated, as she was still naked under the blanket. She didn’t like how he suddenly seemed really on edge too. She gulped and cowered away from him a little.

‘I… I’m sorry.’ She squeaked.

She suddenly darted from the bed and made an attempt to run. But the god of mischief was too quick and he slammed the door shut just before she could reach it, making her jump.

Loki then grabbed her around her throat and he pushed her against said door. In a blind panic she reached up with both hands to grab at his wrist, scared in case he was going to strangle her to death. In doing so, the blanket around her body fell to the floor. Leaving her even more vulnerable than she started out.

‘Who are you?’ Loki hissed at her as he squeezed around her neck in warning.

‘Please. Don’t. I beg you.’ She gasped as she tried to claw at his arm to let her go.

‘Answer me.’ Loki shouted at her, his nose scrunched up in anger.

‘My real name is Zara.’ She said quickly, relieved when Loki loosened his grip on her throat slightly, but he still held her in place against the door.

‘Who do you work for?’ He narrowed his eyes at her.

‘Wh… What? I don’t work for anyone.’ Zara sobbed.

‘Of course you do. Why else would you fake being a dog? Tell me, is it SHIELD? My so called brother?’

‘No one. I don’t work for anyone.’ Zara said as she started panicking again as Loki’s grip tightened.

He didn’t move for a second, he was normally good at telling when someone was lying. And she didn’t seem to be lying this time. But he couldn’t get his head around why she would pretend to be a dog in the first place.

‘Please, let me explain. I don’t mean any harm. I swear.’ She pleaded.

‘Then why did you just try to run away?’ Loki snarled.

‘Because… Because I’m scared. And because of this reason exactly. You’re going to strangle me.’ Zara said truthfully as she wriggled again, trying to get him to drop his grip on her neck.

Loki still looked really angry, but he released her. The first thing she did was reach down to grab the blanket. Relieved to wrap it around her naked body again. She rubbed her neck, cringing as she knew there would be a nice bruise there soon.

She looked up at Loki and cowered away from him.

‘Start explaining, girl.’ Loki growled.

‘My mother… She was a witch. When she died, she left her room full of potions. I was devastated at losing my mother.’ As she spoke, she warily walked past Loki and sat down on the bed, a tear rolled down her cheek as she thought about her mother.

‘I wasn’t born a witch as my father was just, human. I got his genes. But I found her potion book. I tried to make one, but it went wrong. I obviously picked up a wrong bottle. As when I drank the potion, I turned into a dog.’ Zara said as she looked down to the floor.

‘How do I know you’re not just a good liar and using my love for my own mother against me?’ Loki snapped. As he had told her all about Frigga when she was a dog. How much he loved her and how it pained him when she died.

Zara closed her eyes for a moment, trying to keep herself calm.

‘I don’t care whether you believe me or not. It won’t make a difference anyway.’ Zara said bravely as her eyes flickered up to meet his.

He sighed angrily, his nostrils flaring as he paced on front of her.

‘How did you end up on the streets and breaking your paw?’ He asked as he stopped pacing and faced her, his arms crossed.

‘I panicked. I ran out of my home onto the streets. When I calmed down and tried to get back inside, my landlord wouldn’t let me in as she thought I was a stray. It was three weeks before you found me. I had to eat scraps from bins. I broke my paw when I was running away from the dog pound. I turned a corner too quickly and it just, snapped as I landed wrong.’ Zara cringed when she thought back to the pain she had been in.

Loki still wasn’t entirely sure whether to believe her or not. While he was good at knowing when people were lying, he didn’t know anything about her. Whether she was genuinely just a human or something else.

‘What kind of spell were you trying to make? Not being a witch, that was a stupid thing to do if you don’t know what you’re doing with magic and potions.’ Loki chastised her.

‘I know that now. I was… I was trying to bring my mother back. There was a potion in her book, one to bring the dead back.’ Zara said as she looked down again, another tear rolled down her cheek.

Loki’s arms dropped to his sides as he felt his stomach sink. She had just been trying to bring her mother back. Though he knew that was impossible. There was always side effects with most potions, especially a potion to bring back the dead. While he didn’t say it, she had probably been better off turning herself into a dog in the long run.

Loki ran his hand down her face as he sighed. He couldn’t believe it, but he actually felt sorry for her.

‘I’ll find you some clothes. Stay here. I mean it, don’t go away. Or I will find you again and I won’t let you off so lightly.’ Loki said in warning.

She nodded, feeling relieved when he left the room.

Loki took a while to get his head around everything. He had to decide what he was going to do next. He couldn’t just let her go. She knew too much about him and his plans for taking over Midgard. Even if she did swear to secrecy, it was too risky letting her out. He couldn’t be certain that he wasn’t being watched, she could be used against him.

He was ashamed to say that the thought of SHIELD or someone else getting a hold of her made his blood boil.

And he couldn’t deny, she was hot as hell. He thought it couldn’t do any harm to keep her around for a while. Have some human company for a change.

When he went back into the bedroom, he was greeted with a rather nice view. She had dropped the blanket again and was looking at herself in the mirror. She was clearly shocked to be a human again after being a dog for so long.

Loki quietly approached behind her, she was pinching at her stomach and frowning.

‘It must be odd not having fur anymore.’ Loki’s voice so close made her jump.

She turned around quickly with a gasp. Her arms quickly covered herself up as best she could. Loki couldn’t help but smirk as his gaze trailed over her body. She didn’t fail to notice the rather large bulge that appeared in his trousers. But she quickly averted her eyes and grabbed the clothes that he had for her.

‘I… I’ve put on weight. You must have fed me too much.’ She grumbled, half-jokingly as she quickly pulled on the clothes he had gave her.

‘What can I say? I feed my pets well.’ Loki smirked as he watched her get dressed.

He loved how a slight blush rose up over her neck and cheeks.

‘You don’t seem to believe in privacy much either, huh?’ She said boldly once she was finally clothed.

‘Well, you’ve seen your fair share of me naked. I’d say it’s only fair that I get to see you in all your glory.’ Loki shrugged smugly.

Zara opened her mouth, but closed it again as she didn’t know what to say. He was totally right with that. In fact, she had seen far much more than just him naked. She shifted nervously on her feet, not knowing what to do or say at all. It was such a weird, awkward situation.

‘Well, Zara. I know you will probably want to go home. However, I cannot allow that. You are’

‘I don’t particularly want to go home.’ Zara cut in, making Loki stop and look at her with curiosity.

‘Oh?’

‘I don’t really have anyone to go home to. Or any reason. My mother meant the world to me. I doubt my home is still there, it’s been months. The landlord has no doubt chucked everything out due to no rent… So, if I’m your prisoner then, well, I don’t really care.’ Zara shrugged.

Loki felt a little sorry for her, and sad.

‘Well, good... Come on, let’s get breakfast.’ He said as he turned on his heels and went to the kitchen.

Zara followed along and sat down at the island in the kitchen. She found it weird sitting on chairs again and being, well, human. She also felt a bit shifty from the way Loki kept looking at her. She couldn’t quite place what it was, but there was definitely something between them.

Even when she was a dog, she found him attractive. Scary at first, but still rather handsome. Then when she got to know more about him, she was ashamed to say that she fell in love with the psychopath god. There was so much more to him than just the big craving to rule earth. He could be playful, when he wanted to be. Kind, again when he wanted to be. He was very intelligent, more than anyone else she had ever met. He put her to complete shame in that department. But she also found a little sense in his plans for taking over earth. He didn’t necessarily want to kill anyone, though he had made it very clear that he wouldn’t hesitate to get rid of anyone that tried to get in his way.

‘I hope I haven’t forgotten how to use cutlery.’ Zara said light heartedly as she picked up the spoon. She was able to relax a bit more with him, now she was clothed.

‘You are more than welcome to eat from the floor as normal if you want to, darling. The dog bowl is still there.’ Loki grinned wickedly as he sat opposite her and eyed her up.

That made Zara feel more exposed than ever. At least when she was a dog, he couldn’t see her blush or read her emotions as easily. But now that she was back to being human, she was an open book to him. And that was something that amused Loki greatly. He enjoyed seeing her squirm nervously on her chair. It sent pleasure all through his veins.

‘What… What are you going to do with me?’ She asked anxiously when she finished her breakfast.

‘Well, you are still my pet. So I guess that means I still have to be responsible for you, Zara.’ Loki said calmly.

She felt her stomach flip from his words. She couldn’t help but wonder if he was attached and attracted to her as well? The same that she felt towards him.

‘I… I rather liked the name Vina. If you wanted to still call me that, I wouldn’t mind.’ She said as she fiddled with her fingers.

She jumped slightly as Loki suddenly appeared at her side and he lifted her chin up with his fingers.

‘ _My_ Vina.’ Loki purred as he rubbed his thumb over her lower lip, which started trembling.

‘Tell me, _Vina_. You were so protective over me, especially when women approached me. Is there a reason for that?’ He asked as he stayed where he was, completely in her personal space and towering over her as his thumb stilled on her lip.

‘N… No.’

‘Liar.’ Loki growled, and very quickly he grabbed her and lifted her up onto the island.

He positioned himself between her legs and pressed her against his chest, one of his hands firmly around her back. His other hand flew to cradle the back of her head, holding her still as his lips hovered over hers.

‘I will ask you again. Was there a reason for you being so protective over me? Or would, jealous, be a better word? Hmm?’ He whispered, his breath danced across her lips.

He could feel her body tremble as he glanced down to her lips and then back to her eyes.

‘Yes.’ She squeaked.

‘Yes, what?’ Loki asked.

He knew she was aroused. It was written all over her face and body language. He was so close to her and Vina found her head swimming with his smell as it surrounded her.

‘I _was_ jealous.’ Vina whimpered quietly as she felt him press himself closer to her, his large bulge pressed against her most intimate part.

That was all that Loki needed to hear as he closed the distance between them and kissed her hungrily.


	3. Chapter 3

‘So… How does it feel to have just fucked your dog?’ Vina asked teasingly as she lay in Loki’s arms in his bed.

‘Well, she is a pedigree bitch. So I’d say she was satisfactory.’ Loki grinned.

‘Hey!’ Vina said as she nudged his side.

‘I said you were a pedigree.’ Loki chuckled.

‘Yeah but you still called me a bitch.’

‘I’m not the one that turned myself into a dog.’ Loki said.

Vina rolled her eyes and rubbed her hand down her face. After sleeping with the god of mischief, she was definitely feeling a lot more comfortable around him now. Even though she was in her human form. Thought she still couldn’t quite get her head around everything.

When Loki noticed the time, he got out of bed and had his clothes materialize onto his body. He turned to look at Vina and smirked. Her hair was all dishevelled and she had a lovely post sex glow about her.

‘What?’ She asked as she saw him staring at her, a blush crept up her neck and spread over her cheeks.

‘I was just looking at you. I am still getting my head around the fact that you were a dog.’ Loki chuckled.

‘Don’t let your guard down too much. I can still bite.’ Vina said as she grinned widely, showing her teeth.

Loki took a few large strides over to the bed. He leaned over her, his hands at either side of her head on the bed. His face was just inches from her own and she could feel his breath against her lips as he spoke.

‘Oh, I very much encourage biting.’ He purred.

Then he closed the distance and kissed her on the lips hungrily. Just as it started heating up more, he pulled away. But not before biting on her lower lip and tugging hard, making her whimper.

‘Get dressed. We have work to do.’ Loki said as he walked out of the room, leaving Vina frustrated and wanting more.

‘Ugh.’ Vina groaned before getting out of bed and gathering up her clothes.

Things were easier being a dog. You were just naked all the time. That was something that Vina was already missing. And it hadn’t even been a full day yet.

She went downstairs to find Loki in the living room, waiting for her. He had his arms crossed over his chest and looked at her expectantly when she walked in.

‘Come on, girl. You should know by now I don’t like to be kept waiting.’

‘Sorry. I can’t poof my clothes on like you can. And I actually have to put clothes on now.’ Vina grumbled.

‘Nobody is saying you have to wear clothes. I certainly wouldn’t mind.’ Loki shrugged with a mischievous smirk.

‘Ha. Ha. I’m sure you wouldn’t. But _I_ would!’ Vina said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

‘Come on. Let’s go.’ Loki said as he patted his thigh, but then he stopped dead in his tracks as he realized what he just did.

He looked to Vina sheepishly and she just raised an eyebrow up in amusement as she looked at him.

‘Sorry… Habit.’ He chuckled.

Vina rolled her eyes and walked over towards him and the door. But she stopped dead as Loki didn’t move and she nearly walked right into his chest. She looked up as he held his hand up, to see he was holding the lead that he had used on her a few times when she was a dog. He had a mischievous twinkle in his eyes and his lips curled up into a smirk.

‘You can’t be serious.’ She said as she looked up at him then back down to the lead in his hand.

‘Was worth a try.’ Loki shrugged and put the lead back up on the hook, to Vina’s relief.

  
Loki and Vina arrived at the underground lair where Loki’s army were preparing weapons and making up plans for attack.

Vina just went and sat down on a chair in the lab area. She knew there wasn’t really anything for her to do there. It was more interesting when she was a dog. She could sneak around and make some mischief, but now it wasn’t as easy to do.

‘You know, there is a much easier way to get everyone to kneel for you.’ Vina said randomly to Loki when he approached her.

She was just bouncing a ball off the wall and catching it again as she spoke.

‘You have the answer to world domination, do you?’ Loki asked as he crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow up at her.

‘Yes.’ Vina said confidently as she continued playing with the ball.

‘Explain.’ Loki said as he used his magic to pull the ball into his hand.

‘Hey! I was playing with that.’ Vina frowned.

‘I thought you weren’t a bitch anymore?’ Loki teased. ‘Now, spill.’

Vina rolled her eyes at him and sat up on the chair.

‘You can do magic and tricks. So, why not just make up a potion to give to the world for obedience. Then you won’t have to worry about SHIELD and all that jazz, because they will be under the spell too.’

Loki looked at Vina for a moment. He ran his finger across his lower lip as he was deep in thought.

‘One problem with that, darling. Is getting everyone to take the potion. Nice idea though. But not exactly practical.’ Loki tossed her the ball back and she caught it in her hand.

‘Use the water supply. Everyone drinks water or uses it in some way or another. Make it in bulk. It will be a lot of work, but it could work. Then pour it into all the water supplies, rivers, oceans. Or, just make sure that everyone at SHIELD and all the presidents and all the important people drink it. Then you will have everyone under your control. If you don’t know a potion, I could get my mother’s book. I remember seeing one for mind control.’ Vina said as she went back to bouncing the ball off the wall, as if what she just suggested was nothing.

She was suddenly scooped up from the chair and Loki spun her around as he laughed wickedly. Vina let out a squeal of shock as she was spun round and round.

‘You are wonderful. I knew I kept you for a reason.’ Loki said excitedly.

‘See, not just a pretty face.’ Vina laughed as Loki put her down to her feet.

‘Indeed.’ Loki purred as he held her chin and looked into her eyes.

He leaned in to kiss her softly. Their lips moulded together as Vina closed her eyes, enjoying the softness of the kiss. She knew there was a gentle side to Loki, it just wasn’t often it came out. But she had seen it a lot when she was a dog. More than anyone else had seen that was for sure.

When Loki realized they were still surrounded by other people, he pulled back with a cough.

‘Yes. Good idea. I will get everyone to change the plans.’ Loki said before rushing away.

Vina smiled as she spun around on the chair and started bouncing the ball again. She knew it was difficult for Loki. He had opened up to her so much when she was a dog. Now, he was having to deal with someone knowing everything about him and all of his secrets.

  
Later on when Loki went back to get Vina to head home, she wasn’t anywhere to be found. He asked a few people, but they hadn’t seen her.

Panic started to set in as he started to worry in case she had changed her mind. Or just outright lied to him until she could get away.

‘Shit.’ He hissed as he continued searching for her.

He was about to freak out completely, when she came strolling in with a McDonalds bag and munching on a burger. Loki rushed to her and grabbed her upper arms.

‘Where the hell were you?’ He growled as he shook her slightly.

‘I was hungry. I was just getting a McDonalds. God, I’ve missed human food.’ Vina said as she kept eating.

‘What is wrong with you?’ Loki said as he stepped back and ran his hand through his hair.

‘What? You were off doing, whatever. I just wanted food.’ Vina shrugged.

‘I thought… Never mind. You could have got me something.’ Loki grumbled.

‘I did.’ Vina reached in and pulled out another burger and handed it to him, surprising Loki.

‘Oh. Thanks.’ He said as he took it.

They both went and sat down outside in the sun to eat.

‘You know. You don’t have to worry about me running off or anything. I know you don’t like the fact that I know a lot about you. But you really don’t have to worry. As a dog, I grew really attached to you. I like you, a lot. And I still feel the same now. I promise you, I’m not going anywhere and not going to tell anyone anything.’ Vina said honestly to Loki.

‘What makes you think I’m worried?’ Loki said defensively.

‘Loki. I’ve been with you for months now. I know when you’re worried about something. It’s understandable. But you really don’t have anything to worry about with me.’

Loki sighed as he ate his burger and didn’t say anything. He didn’t really know what to say to her.   


Later in the day when they got back to the house, Vina wasn’t entirely sure what to do with herself. When she was still a dog, they would have went for a walk or cuddled on the sofa watching a film.

‘Aren’t you coming?’ Loki called to her from the living room.

‘What for?’ Vina called back to him.

‘It’s our film time.’

Vina smiled and rushed to the living room. Loki was sat on his usual spot on the sofa, the film ready to start. He had picked a film called Crimson Peak. He patted the sofa next to him, where she normally sat. So she walked over and sat down next to him.

‘Just because you’re a human now, doesn’t mean we stop having our film time.’ Loki chuckled.

Vina felt warmed by his words as she cuddled up against him, mainly out of habit. Loki smiled and put his arm around her, holding her to him. He couldn’t deny it felt nice to have a woman in his life. How long it would last for he wasn’t sure. But he was going to make sure he enjoyed the time he had with her.  


‘Oh my god, that’s _so_ creepy!’ Vina said as she half hid her face into Loki.

‘It’s just her mother.’ Loki chuckled.

‘If my mother looks like that now, she better stay away from me.’

Loki smirked at her comment. Then concentrated on the film again. Or so he tried to…

‘Wow, he’s hot.’ She said when the lead actor appeared on screen.

Loki just rolled his eyes at that comment.

‘Well, that’s not very nice.’ Vina huffed as Thomas’ invention was put down by Edith’s father.

When Thomas was being mean to Edith and she slapped him, Vina gasped.

‘This is so sad. It’s all her father’s fault. What an asshole.’ She grumbled.

‘Holy shit, that’s a bit brutal.’ Vina squeaked as she put her hand over her eyes when Edith’s father was being murdered. ‘Who was that that killed him?’ She asked.

‘I know as much as you do. But I thought you said he was an asshole anyway?’ Loki commented.

‘Well, yeah. But murder? That’s a bit harsh.’ Vina shrugged.

Then when Edith ended up marrying Thomas and going to his place, Vina was a bit confused.

‘What? That was a bit quick, no? Why would she marry someone she doesn’t know that great?’

‘You talk way too much, darling. It was much easier when you were a dog.’ Loki grumbled.

‘I have a lot of talking to make up for, is what you mean.’ Vina corrected him.

‘Well, save it for after the film.’

But of course, Vina kept talking during the film. So Loki clamped his hand over her mouth.

‘Keep quiet, girl. Or I will put a gag in your mouth.’ He growled.

Vina licked the palm of his hand.

‘Did you just lick me?’ He asked with a frown, yet he didn’t remove his hand from her mouth.

She looked at him and fluttered her eyelashes at him.

‘Habit.’ She mumbled over his hand, making Loki chuckle slightly.

‘Well, break that habit.’ Loki chastised.

For the rest of the film, Loki kept his hand over her mouth. She tried to speak and make noises, but it was too muffled and eventually she gave up trying.  


At the end of the film, Vina couldn’t stop herself from shedding a few tears. Her heart broke for Thomas and Edith. How he had tried to redeem himself but it was too late.

‘Are you crying?’ Loki asked in amusement as he removed his hand from her mouth.

‘Yes. I get really emotional easily, ok? Don’t judge.’ She grumbled.

‘I’m not judging.’ Loki said in defence with a smile.

He found it rather endearing how she just let her emotions flow. It showed a really sensitive side to her and that was really attracting to him.

He gently took hold of her chin and turned her face towards him. He wiped her tears away and leaned down to kiss her lips, making her smile.

‘What was that for?’ She asked.

‘Just because I can.’ Loki grinned.  


End file.
